


Sweet as Blood Red Jam

by Turtles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry get into a fight in a club, but as usual it's not really about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Blood Red Jam

Harry and Louis are in a club, they keep downing shots until everything is muted except for the filthy hot grind of their bodies together. Louis is tilting Harry's head back, and Harry keeps a tight grip on Louis' hips bringing them to press against his own.

Louis is biting up his neck and all of a sudden they get jostled, a huge guy is putting his hands all over Louis and another brackets Harry from the front.

Harry’s jealousy has always been something that flamed bright, but now after countless drinks and the high of Louis’ tongue against his throat, he does what anyone would do and throws a wild punch out to the guy behind Louis. Harry clips his jaw making the guy stagger back, more n shock than anything.

Louis has been glaring at the boy behind Harry too and as Harry swings he shoves out at him and all of a sudden it’s an all out brawl. Fists flying and big hands are breaking them apart, a bouncer getting between them and next thing they know they’re getting tossed out

Louis looks at Harry and his mouth is bloody, dripping down his chin red and raw against his pale skin. It’s obscene the way his Snow White lips are begging at him and Louis grabs his wrist and hauls him behind the club pulling him against a brick wall and licking into his mouth tasting the coppery blood.

They’re bruised and panting, Louis digs his fingers into the bone of Harry’s hips, lifting his shirt and tracing his fingers against the words of his hip tattoo, the ‘mine’ he drew on his skin one night. Only to wake up the next morning to Harry coming home from the tattoo shop.

‘Another one?’ he croaked. Until he realized what had been against his hip last night and he said slowly, ‘Show me.’

And Harry did, and Louis sees it now against the wall of this dirty club, grabbing onto Harry’s hips and biting against his throat, licking against where the blood has slid down. He feels Harry press fingers against his head, pulling at his hair and bringing it back up to his mouth.

And it stings, it has to, the way Harry’s lip is split. But from the way Harry is moaning and grinding his dick into the thigh Louis has slipped between Harry's legs, Louis could bet he likes it.

Harry is pressing his hands all over Louis, hitting the sensitive spots from where some blows landed hard, harder than they'd expected when they had begun the night. Harry pulls back, his fingers still tangled in the nape of Louis' neck, the soft hair there. He says, ‘I don’t like it when they touch you.’ 

And Louis grins and Harry pouts, but it’s the same for Louis. Always has been. He doesn’t like it when anybody touches Harry, but Louis’ possession is marked all over Harry's skin, from the swallow looking at his heart, to his words all over Harry's arms.

So Louis kisses away the blood and brings Harry off by the side of this club, because they’ll do anything to protect what they have between them. With fists, or words, or secrets and Harry touches Louis too, bends to his knees and opens his zipper and wraps blood red lips against his dick, marking him red by the time he finishes, lips cracking.

They’ll take a cab home and clean each other up, much more gently than they touched each other in the cold night air. They’ll tuck into bed and Harry will mumble in his sleep and it’ll all be words of love and Louis, but to Harry they're a bit of the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> cleaned up inbox fic originally written for Rikki tumblr user elflouis


End file.
